Operation : You and Me
by AliceParrilla18
Summary: [Written for #OQAngstFest, prompts 20, 47, 6.] OQ AU, where Agent Mills and Agent Locksley go for a not so simple mission. Oneshot inspired by a scene from AoS (2x11).


**OQ ANGST FEST, PROMPTS : 20, 47, 6**

 **Hi! I just wanted to say that this short story is inspired by a fight scene from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., 2x11 if I remember corectly. English is not my main language, so I'm sorry for mistakes. Anyway, I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Not once Robin Locksley has found out for himself how great actress Regina Mills was.

She was in S.T.O.R.Y.B.R.O.O.K.E. almost five years longer than Robin, more experienced and distanced to the world around her, but she interested him on his first day at the agency. Short, slim, with olive skin, hair black as night and chocolate eyes she looked weak and vulnerable, but Robin knew that they were only appearances that she knew exactly how to use. Already on their first training she kicked his ass so hard that he saw stars and couldn't walk on his left leg for the next few days. He remembered perfectly how a proud smirk was appearing on her face every time he was passing her. She was strong, agile and smart, she liked to beat and didn't hide it. For Robin she was an ideal woman, although she didn't know about it, because he never told her. He cared about her but above all they were agents. Work was on the first place. Always.

S.T.O.R.Y.B.R.O.O.K.E., the secret agency they worked for, dealing with protection of the world against monsters and dangerous people showing supernormal abilities, also knew about Agent Mills 's skills and that's why their boss, Emma Swan, sent her to this mission. Agent Locksley wasn't that good, but he didn't complain that he was assigned to this task. He could spend some time with Regina, and in addition keep an eye on her in case of possible failure.

The aim of the mission was simple: to make the detainee, the pseudonym Gold, believe that he has a chance to break free and led the rest of the delegated team to his leader.

Until now everything went as planned. Regina and Robin, along with the tied-up Gold in the back seats of the black Lexus, set off to the agreed place, where the rest of their team, working undercover, was going to pretend the attack.

When they arrived a fight began, every move was so carefully planned that it looked like it was real. They all were doing a great job.

''More will come." Regina said, "defeating" the last fake attacker and came to the car. Her lip was cut and drops of sweat were glistening on her forehead. Robin nodded and opened the door so Gold could hear clearly what they were saying.

''They already know we have him. We need to stop the mission and go back to the base."

''Let's go."

Robin grabbed Gold's arm and pulled him out of the car. The three of them began to walk toward the buildings, when suddenly a figure in black stood in their path, face covered and a gun aimed at them. The last part of the plan. If Gold was to believe, the whole thing had to look really convincing. The time has come for a decisive moment. The figure pulled the trigger and fired at Regina. Regina screamed and fell to the ground just before Robin's and Gold's feet.

''NO!" Robin shouted, maybe a bit too theatrical, letting go of the confused man and threw himself at the figure with the gun, ''You won't take us alive!"

The figure shot again, this time hitting Robin's back. A red substance resembling blood spurted out of small bags hidden under his jacket. He fell to his stomach a few yards from Agent Mills.

He had his eyes closed, but he could hear the rest of the plan taking place. The figure with the gun passed over him and told Gold to run to the car on the other side of the street, which the shocked man did without hesitation. In the car was waiting for Gold Agent Nolan, who was to deal with the man alone and get as much information as possible.

In the distance, a squeak of tires rang out and then there was silence, which seemed to go on forever.

''Clear!" shouted someone after a moment.

''Finally." Robin muttered to himself and rose to a sitting position, looking around. All participants of the fake fight were raising and brushing off the dust from their black suits. The figure in black removed her mask and went to Robin to help him get up. He grabbed her hand with gratitude.

''Thanks, Blanchard. It looks like we've succeeded." He said standing up and the dark haired woman smiled widely.

''Oh, if you only could see his face! He was scared like a little child. I'm sure he'll give David everything we need."

''That was the point." Robin looked around again, and this time his eyes fell on the person he was looking for. Mills was still on the ground, away from the other agents. He shook his head with a smile and walked toward her with Agent Blanchard behind. ''The mission's completed, Mills. Nap time's over."

When they came to her, the woman lifted her eyelids and looked him straight in the eye. And only then he realized that something was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

Regina was shaking all over, and the dark red stain on her black blouse was far too big. Robin knelt down beside her and quickly rolled the fabric up. The sight made his heart stop, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. The bullet that Mary Margaret had shot was now in Regina's stomach and the liquid was the real blood. The reservoir, which was fastened two centimeters under the wound, remained still.

 _Oh no, this can't be happening._

''What did you do?!" Robin turned with anger to Agent Blanchard, who was staring at them with wide eyes.

''I… I was sure the bag was… Oh God." She whispered and covered her mouth with shaky hands.

''You missed! Go and bring help! Now!" the man shouted. With watery eyes, shocked Mary Margaret ran toward the group of talking agents.

With horror in his eyes, Robin looked at Regina again. She was breathing quickly and unevenly, her skin became pale as a wall, and blood began to appear in corners of her mouth. As gently as he could, he lifted her up and leaned her body on his, wrapping his arms around her fragile form. He pressed one hand to her wound to stop the bleeding a little, and with the other hand brushed away the dark strands that stuck to her cheeks.

''Mills, look at me. Everything's gonna be alright, you hear me?"

'' _You won't take us alive_? Really?" Regina smiled weakly and coughed. ''I thought you'd come out with something more, Locksley."

''I had only one day to prepare, you know? Anyway, it's you who always cancel our acting lessons."

''Because I know you will never be as good as I am. You're a terrible actor." She coughed again, more blood this time, her face contorted with pain. Warm blood was coming out from her wound through Robin's fingers. Her chocolate eyes went foggy. ''But still, you were the best partner I've ever worked with."

''Hey, don't say that." Carefully, not to bring her even more pain, he pressed her small, shaky body closer to him and kissed her on the top of her head. ''You're not going anywhere, Mills. I'll make sure of that."

''Robin…"

''Shhh, don't say anything."

''I'm scared."

''Don't be, you have nothing to be scared of. I won't let anything happen to you, understand? I promise."

''Just let me g-''

''No. No, I won't let you go, never. I love you too much to do this." A few seconds passed before he realized he had said those words aloud. But now there was no turning back. She needed to know that before it was too late.

 _It won't be too late. Everything's going to be just fine. It has to be._

''I-'' she whispered, but before she could finish, her body suddenly went limp in Robin's arms and her head fell on her shoulder. Robin held his breath.

''Mills, can you hear me? Regina?" he shook her gently but he didn't get an answer. When he put his fingers to her neck, his heart was beating as fast as it would break free of his chest. His hands were trembling, but after a few moments he managed to feel the pulse. Very weak, but it was still there. Robin breathed with relief, hugging Regina so closely that they seemed to be one.

''We have an injured agent! Here!" sounded the voice of Agent Blanchard running towards them, which barely reached Robin.

The only thing he could concentrate on at that moment was Regina's calm face, so helpless and vulnerable in his embrace…

* * *

''Robin? Robin, wake up!"

He opened his eyes, sucking in air and sitting on the bed. His breathing was uneven, his hands were shaking, and sweat was running down his face. He looked around for a moment, not knowing where he was, and suddenly felt the touch of gentle, warm hands on his back that brought him back to reality. _Her hands_.

He turned to her in a second. Leaning on her elbows, she was lying next to him under the covers, and she was looking at him worriedly. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were glittering in the moonlight, which illuminated the bedroom drowned in the gloom. He breathed a sigh of relief. Closing his eyes, he dropped back on the pillow and leaned close to her as much as he could. He burried his face into her hair, inhaling the apple-cinnamon scent of her shampoo. She was here, in his arms. Safe and sound.

 _It was just a dream._

''Did you have a nightmare again?" he heard her quiet voice. He nodded. ''Wanna talk about it?"

''I dreamed about that day…" he said. ''The mission with Gold. I was loosing you again."

Regina sighed and turned to face him. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek. He kissed her fingers and covered her hand with his own.

''Robin, it was long time ago. And you didn't lose me, you saved my life. I'm here thanks to you and I'll always be. I'm here, with you." She leaned toward him and laid a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. Robin returned it with love. ''I love you." She said, putting her forehead to his. They were so close that they felt their warm breaths on their faces. He smiled.

''I love you, too." He said, stealing one more sweet kiss. She laughed.

''You better save your strenght, thief of kisses. Tommorow's our big day. We both have to be well rested. It would be embarrassing to oversleep for your own wedding, don't you think?"

''You're right." He said covering her arms with blanket. ''You need to have strenght to say _I do_ , mrs Locksley."

''And you need to have strenght to move the bride across the threshold, mr Locksley."

''Hm… I think there might be a problem with that, I don't know if I'm strong enough to-''

''You asshole! Take it back or else I'll kick your ass that hard that you won't be strong enough to even get up from the bed!"

They were joking and laughing for a few moments, until finally they fell asleep again in each other's arms.

The next day they were ready to become a family.

 **THE END**


End file.
